El Águila y el Gorrión
by NekoSan20196
Summary: Tenían alas de ave, cuerpo de hombre, ojos capaces de ver lo imposible, podían volar al ras de las olas del mar o de los rayos del sol. Un águila y un gorrión se enamoraron, no era imposible, no había nada contra ellos, pero había un solo obstáculo que los separaría...


**Ciao! **A los años gente! Estoy de vuelta, aún llena de proyectos del colegio, pero hoy me surré y me dije "Maldición, quiero escribir pero tengo demasiado que hacer... a bueno, un descansito no me hará daño" son las 9:45 p.m y comencé esto a eso de las 7:30 p.m jejejejej Bueno, quiero decirles que intentaré estar más activa, continuar con "La Saga del Diccionario"! Siiii! Estoy trabajando en sus proyectos, no crean que me he olvidado, el problema es que no tengo tiempo u.u También trabajo en "Alfred y su Dragón", tampoco me he olvidado, pero cansa mucho hacer la adaptación y no tengo tiempo. Sobre "The Dark Angel UK", no me matan si les digo que estoy pensando en borrarlo? Ese fue mi primer fic y me ha salido **FATAL**, tal vez algún día lo vuelva hacer, **BIEN. **Pero ahora cada vez que lo leo e intento continuarlo, solo me doy cuenta de los millones de errores **(horrores)** que tiene y me impide seguir con él... Eso sería todo, bueno, les dejo el fic! BYE~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei u.u

**Advertencias:** solo prepárense...

* * *

Era un mundo de personas, personas que tenían razas diferentes, razas de aves, por sus alas en su espalda, sus colores, su ser entero. Eran personas, si, pero tenían plumas saliendo de su espalda, siendo sus alas, también tenían cola de ave y unos ojos capaces de ver a largas distancias, podían volar a donde quieran, migrar, seguir las corrientes de aire en el viento sobre las nubes o al ras de las olas del mar.

Entre esos hombres pájaro había dos en especial, un águila y un gorrión. El águila se llamaba Alfred F. Jones, era un joven de cabello rubio rojizo con un mechón anti-gravitorio, sus profundos ojos azules zafiro. marcados por un par de lentes, y su amor a volar a grandes alturas y hacer acrobacias dignas de un águila calva. El gorrión se llamaba Arthur Kirkland, de cabello rubio ceniza y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, el volaba con gracia, con elegancia, a velocidades inmensas y siempre, siempre al ras de los prados verdes.

Alfred siempre vestía su traje de aviador, de grandes botas, un gorro para el frío en las grandes alturas y unos lentes oscuros para el sol en el desierto, siempre con su rifle, listo para la acción, porque él era un de acción, un héroe, como él decía, era parte del ejercito de su país y se encargaba de cuidarlo de invasiones no deseadas. En cambio Arthur era un hombre elegante, de sombrero de copa y bastón, con sus botas altas sobre un pantalón blanco, su saco marrón y su corbata naranja, al igual que el adorno en su sombrero de copa. El era un empresario, no de los buenos, un mafioso, de esos que tienen contactos en los bajos fondos y protegen a quien desean y matan a quien deben matar para que mantenga la boca callada, estaba protegido, no lo podían arrestar, tenía demasiada influencia en el gobierno.

Pero quién diría que un ese gorrión sería herido por otro hombre, un ave de alas blancas, con cabello rubio y largo y ojos azules, tirando a lilas. Su nombre era Francis Bonnefoy y buscaba venganza cuando disparó a Arthur en pleno vuelo. Este cayó, desprevenido, en el jardín de la casa del águila. Este, al escuchar el alboroto, dejó de comer su hamburguesa y, pensando que había entrado un intruso, salió con su rifle y su cuchillo, listo para disparar. Pero se encontró con un gorrión en su jardín, herido en su hombro, sangrando, manchando su ropa. Asustado lo levantó y lo llevó adentro. Rápidamente lo curó, usando las habilidades que le habían enseñando en el cuerpo de su país. Lo dejó dormir y trató su fiebre, un día después, el gorrión despertó y con un fuerte dolor se sentó en la cama en la que estaba. Se vio en un lugar extraño, no era su cuarto, era el de alguien más, intentó recordar lo que le había sucedido y sin hacer escándalo se levantó de la cama. Ahogó un gemido de dolor y se fijó en su pecho, que estaba desnudo, agradeció que tuviera el pantalón puesto, entonces vio las vendas ensangrentadas y puso su mano en su hombro para sacarla de inmediato al sentir el dolor en el. Entonces recordó que le habían disparado por la espalda, maldijo al mal nacido cobarde que lo había hecho y se prometió que le daría su merecido. Pero primero tenía que salir de ahí sin que su captor, o quizás su salvador, se dé cuenta.

Comenzó a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó una tos provocada, de esas que sirven para llamar la atención. Se giró sobre su sitio y encontró a un hombre sentado en un sillón, junto a la ventana. Lo miraba preocupado y quizás algo dolido, pero eso no podía ser dolor, ¿por qué sentiría dolor si no se conocían? Creó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Gracias por salvarme.- dijo, con esa sonrisa de gratitud fingida.

- De nada dude.- le respondió el águila, poniéndose de piel, luego añadió.- yo no te recomiendo que te vayas, esa herida se puede volver a abrir.

- Don't worry, estaré bien.- dijo Arthur, dándose la vuelta nuevamente para abrir la puerta, escuchó que ese hombre se acercaba y le tomaba del otro hombre, en acto reflejo sacó el revólver que tenía en su pantalón y lo apuntó, pero no contaba que otra arma le apuntara también a la cabeza.

- Mejor baja eso, si no queremos que algo salga mal.- dijo Alfred, la seriedad estaba marcada en su ceño fruncido. Con un gruñido, Arthur bajó su arma al tiempo que el otro lo hacía.

- Bloddy hell.- masculló, al ver que la sangre volvía a manchar sus vendas, decidió sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta, debido al fuerte dolor que lo aquejaba.

- Te lo dije.- dijo el águila, con una sonrisa brillante, pero preocupada. Lo cargó cual princesa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el gorrión, quien se quejó. Lo dejó en la cama.- mejor descansa, luego te traigo algo de comer.- añadió Alfred poco después.

- Thank You.- susurró Arthur, algo rojo por las atenciones del otro, este sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones.- dijo el águila, dejando algo sorprendido al gorrión, después de un rato de duda, le contestó.

- Yo soy Arthur Kirkland.- agradeció que era conocido como mafioso por otro nombre.

- Entonces Arthur, al parecer te vas a quedar por un buen rato aquí.- rió Alfred.

- Por desgracia.- gruñó Arthur, algo avergonzado por la gran sonrisa del águila. Este, riendo, salió del cuarto.

Arthur estaba algo preocupado, así que estiró sus alas, agradecido al no ver heridas en ellas, al parecer la bala no había tocado su ala, si no, nunca volvería a volar en su vida, sin importar que, una lesión en el ala significaba un adiós a las alturas, al viento, al volar.

El tiempo pasó y Arthur se acostumbró a su nuevo hogar. Se recuperó rápidamente, pero por una u otra razón, no se fue a su casa. Su día a día era especial, con esa águila idiota, tragona de comida chatarra, adicto a los videojuegos y al volar. Eso último le encantaba, su sonrisa cuando volaba a grandes alturas. A veces, salían juntos a los campos, a volar, a tomar algo de aire fresco, lejos de la ciudad, a un rincón que solo ellos dos conocían. Así, poco a poco fue cayendo en el amor, al igual que el águila de él. Le encantaba su velocidad, su manera tan elegante de volar, su amargada forma de ser, su lado tierno, escondido, su lado paternal, su amor a los niños. Sin darse cuenta, los dos se enamoraron. Y fue en ese campo que nadie conocía donde se dieron su primer beso, donde se declararon todo. Fue algo dulce, algo inseguro, pero hermoso, el segundo beso, que vino poco después del primero fue incluso mejor, pues ya no se sentían inseguros, fue más fogoso, más urgente, más especial. Y así siguió, cada beso era mejor que el otro, más especial, más único, más de ellos. Pero nunca daban el siguiente paso, no por temor, no porque no se deseaban, si no porque pensaban que no era el momento correcto aún.

Pero un día, Arthur tuvo una horrible pesadilla acompañada de un terrible presentimiento. Al igual que cualquiera de su raza, un gorrión sabe cuando morirá*, el lo supo una mañana de invierno. Estaba algo angustiado y su instinto le dictaba irse a un lugar apartado, donde nadie estaría para molestarlo, hasta que llegue su hora, pero antes, quería hacer algo.

- Alfred.- susurró, al tiempo que lo abrazaba, el águila estaba algo confundido por la demostración de cariño, pero no se mostró receloso ante esta, le devolvió el abrazo.

- Tell me, Arthur.- dijo Alfred, viendo como el mayor escondía su cara en su hombro, apenado, rojo como los tomates de un amigo llamado Antonio.

- I.. I what...- su voz era baja, casi incapaz de ser oída, era insegura y temblaba de los nervios.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dudó el de ojos azules, intrigado por el compartimiento de su pareja.

Este, incapaz de decir algo, de articular una palabra entendible, lo besó. No como esas veces anteriores, ese beso era más urgente, lleno de pasión, de lujuria, de morbo, de ese amor tan extraño que se tenían. Alfred entendió, respondiendo al beso y echándolo suavemente en la cama, donde antes estaban sentados. Ambos se encontraban sin polo y solo con su pantalón de dormir, aunque la verdad es que la de Alfred constaba de solo su ropa interior, mientras que la de Arthur si era un pantalón en toda regla.

Dejaba besos por todo su pecho, por su cuello, por su clavícula o su quijada, el otro solo dejaba salir dulces gemidos excitados, dispuesto a satisfacer a su pareja, el gorrión comenzó a darle besos también, en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro mientras que con una de sus rodillas tocaba su virilidad, sacándole gruñidos al águila calva. Los besos eran salvajes, de dejaban por doquier, dejando marcas en cada pedazo de piel que era tocado por el otro, describiendo su nombre ahí, entregándose al otro. Una capa de sudor perlaba sus pieles, mientras se besaban y el ambiente aumentaba de temperatura. Alfred comenzó a bajar por el pecho de Arthur, quedándose en uno de sus rosados pezones, mordiéndolo, chupándolo, lamiéndolo, dejándolo rojo y ensalivado. No satisfecho con ese se dirigió al otro, haciendo que el gorrión soltada gemidos de placer, gemidos que intentaba ocultar bajo el dorso de su mano. Se dirigió a su rostro y quitó su mano de su boca, la besó, mordiendo su labio inferior. Arthur entendió el mensaje y no volvió a posar su mano sobre su boca, pero no quería que Alfred fuera quien hiciera todo, por lo que bajó su mano hasta donde momentos antes había ropa y ahora había una erección dura y húmeda, la tomó con una mano y comenzó a darle suaves masajes en la base, subiendo de a pocos, lentamente, para desesperación del águila, quien quería sentir más al gorrión. Este, al darse cuenta de la impaciencia del menor, bajó su rostro hasta su entrepierna y le dio una suave lamida, sacando un gruñido sordo de la garganta del de ojos azules. Prosiguió, metiendo la virilidad en su boca casi por completo, llenándola de su saliva, lubricándola para lo que vendría después. Mientras hacía esto, Alfred dirigió su mano a la boca de Arthur, quien desatendió unos minutos la entrepierna del águila para lubricar sus dedos, una vez listo, el de ojos verdes prosiguió con su acción, mientras que Alfred dirigía sus dedos a la entrada del mayor. Primero metió un dígito, sacando un gemido sorprendido del mayor ante la invasión, pero siguió con su labor, distrayéndose con este mientras Alfred comenzaba a hacer círculos, luego metió un segundo dedo con el cual comenzó a hacer tijeras y por último un tercer dígito, lubricando la entrada que luego sería invadida por el miembro del águila. Una vez listo, empujó suavemente a Arthur para que su espalda esté contra la cama, se posicionó entre sus piernas y mientras lo besaba, para distraerlo del dolor inicial, entró en el cuerpo contrario con una suave embestida. Se mantuvo inmóvil un momento, mientras Arthur recuperaba el aire y se acostumbraba a la intromisión. Una vez listos, comenzó con suaves embestidas, llenas de besos, pero con el paso de los segundos, se volvieron rápidas y profundas, sacando gritos de excitación de la boca del gorrión. Sus alas se movían, se estiraban debido al caos en su cuerpo, al calor que subía cada vez más. Entonces Alfred tocó ese punto especial, ese punto mágico que hizo de Arthur se retorciera de placer bajo el. Todo se volvió rápido, asegurándose de no dejar de tocar ese punto ni de dejar de besarlo. Se comenzaron a acercar al orgasmo compartido, Arthur rodeó la cadera del menor con sus piernas, Alfred lo abrazó al tiempo que Arthur clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y ponía su cabeza en su hombro. Se susurraban palabras entrecortadas, pero seguras, secretos de amor, sus nombres entrelazados con suspiros, gemidos, y unos gruñidos gruesos por la voz excitada.

Llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Arthur se corrió en el estomago de ambos y Alfred en el interior del gorrión, mientras ambos se besaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, en sus bocas una batalla se llevaba a cabo mientras sus músculos se relajaban debido al post orgasmo. Cuando el aire se les acabó, Alfred cayó para el costado, saliendo del interior estrecho del mayor, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo. Se besaron nuevamente, cansados. Arthur apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Alfred mientras este lo cubría con sus brazos y jalaba las sábanas para protegerse del frío que no habían sentido debido al calor de la situación pasada. Pronto se durmieron, no sin antes decirse cuanto se amaban y suspirar el nombre del otro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el sueño, Arthur en los brazos de Alfred y este protegiéndolo con su calor y su cuerpo.

Las horas pasaron y Arthur despertó, feliz, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Le dejó un beso en la frente a Alfred y fue a cambiarse. Caminó por la casa, ese lugar que se había convertido su hogar. Se dio cuenta de lo tanto que había cambiado, había dejado la mafia, ahora se ocultaba de ella, pues sabía demasiado, pero en la casa de Alfred estaba seguro, protegido de cualquier hombre ave que quisiera matarlo. El águila conocía su pasado, pero no le había importado, pues él lo había dejado por completo cuando comenzó a vivir con él. Había aprendido a sonreír de verdad, a no fingir sus sonrisas, a mostrar las verdaderas, al menos a quienes él consideraba merecedores de su cariño. También le había enseñado eso, a amar, a saber dar cariño, a que su corazón se moviera por cosas tan simples como la risa de un niño o el llanto de una mujer. Le había enseñado a volar a grandes alturas, a mirar las cosas de manera diferente, a vivir de verdad. Y estaba feliz de ello, no se arrepentía de nada, ni siquiera de dejar vivo al maldito que le había herido, tal vez porque si nunca lo hubiera hecho no había conocido al águila calva que ahora era su pareja, eso sí, lo dejó en la bancarrota gracias a uno de sus antiguos contactos.

Alfred se había despertado solo, e intrigado fue a vestirse, caminó por la casa, hasta que vio a Arthur pasear por esta, estaba a punto de ir a abrazarlo cuando vio su mirada, triste, tan melancólica, mientras miraba el marco de una foto donde salían los dos, sonriendo. Arthur abrazaba la foto con desesperación al tiempo que unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Alfred estaba intrigado, pero antes de poder acercarse a él, de preguntarle que le pasaba, vio como el gorrión salió corriendo de la casa y luego emprendió el vuelo y se perdió en la nevada que había afuera, aún con el cuadro abrazado, contra su pecho. Se quedó estático en la puerta, curioso, alarmado, entonces el también emprendió vuelo y fue a donde creía que Arthur iba, a su campo.

Voló por largos minutos, asustado, maldiciendo la velocidad del mayor. Cuando llegó, lo vio tirado en la nieve, corrió hacia él, preocupado.

- ¡Arthur!- gritó, cuando lo tenía en brazos, el gorrión aún tenía el cuadro fuertemente abrazado contra el pecho, una lágrima cayó de su mejilla y aterrizó en la del otro, cerró los ojos. Entonces sintió algo tibio contra su mejilla, abrió sus ojos y vio a Arthur, sonriendo.

- ¿De qué lloras, idiot? – le preguntó, como si no fuera obvia la respuesta.

- Volvamos a casa.- susurró Alfred, algo esperanzada.

- No puedo volver a casa, Alfred, mi hora ha legado.- susurró Arthur, su voz se apagaba, fue ahí cuando Alfred entendió porque la noche pasada la había sentido como un adiós. Arthur sabía que moriría.

- Si puedes Arthur, conmigo, el _hero_ no permitirá que mueras.- insistió el águila calva, abrazándolo con fuerza y cubriéndolos con sus grandes alas.

- No seas terco Alfred, sé cuando mi tiempo se ha agotado.- le criticó Arthur, mas se puso a llorar en su hombro, abrazándolo también.

- No, no lo sabes.- gruñó Alfred, al tiempo que tomaba vuelo. Metió a Arthur dentro de su casaba para abrigarlo y compartir su calor mientras se dirigían a la casa.

- I love you, my idiot Eagle.- le susurró Arthur, desde el interior de su refugio.

Sentí que sus lágrimas se congelaban mientras volaba lo más rápido posible, para cuando llegó a la casa, su rostro estaba casi azul. Entró apresurado y prendió la calefacción y la chimenea, posando a Arthur frente a ella para que entrara en calor. Le quitó las ropas mojadas y le puso nuevas, más abrigadas. Lo abrazó por largo rato, hasta que sintió que recuperaba su calor y su color. Pero algo seguía yendo mal y él no lo entendía. Arthur no despertaba, parecía dormido.

Lo cuidó así, día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año, hasta que Arthur dejó de dormir entre los vivos y se fue entre los muertos, lo siguió poco después, en un suspiro, mientras volaba a lo más alto, imaginando al gorrión a su lado, con el sol haciendo brillar sus alas. Entonces ambos las plagaban, aunque era solo él quien caía, el otro lo acompañaba, le decía que no lo haga, que él debía vivir, pero cuando él le respondió que no podía vivir sin él, el gorrión dejó de hablar y lo abrazó. Así Alfred cayó al vació con las alas plegadas y el corazón destrozado, incluso antes que su cuerpo se destrozara contra el suelo.

**~°3°~**

Había un chico, un hombre de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos azules zafiro marcados por un par de lentes de medio marco y tenía un mechón anti-gravitorio en su cabeza. Era un observador de aves, le encantaba ver como volaban tan alto, tan rápido, al ras del sol o de las olas del mar. Una vez vio algo muy curioso, como un águila cargaba un gorrión, con delicadeza, no con la fuerza propia de un depredador llevando su presa, vio como la llevaba frente a la fogata donde él estaba haciendo su comida, como el águila ponía al gorrión cerca, para que se calentara, vio como el águila cuidaba a ese pequeño gorrión, hasta que este murió, entonces vio como el águila calva subía al cielo mientras chillaba con tristeza y como se lanzaba al vacío y moría finalmente.

Le comentó esta historia a un joven, que era su amigo, unos años mayor que él. Vivían juntos en un departamento y estudiaban lo mismo, ambos amaban la fotografía y las aves. Cuando se lo contó, el joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio cenizo le contestó.

- Tal vez el águila amaba al gorrión y se lanzó al vacío tras su muerte.- era solo un susurro sus palabras, pero guardaban un significado.

Ambos estaban echados en la cama, abrazados, el joven de ojos verdes no solo era su compañero de estudios y trabajo y departamento, también era su pareja. El rubio rojizo lo miró, entendiendo sus palabras, lo besó con cariño, al tiempo que el otro le devolvía el beso.

_No muy lejos de ahí, un águila y un gorrión emprendían el vuelo, no muy lejos el uno del otro._

* * *

***** el gorrión es una de las pocas aves que sabe cuando va a morir, cuando su hora llega, se aparta del grupo o su pareja (la cual es para toda la vida) y muere en un lugar apartado, hay veces en las que su pareja también se da cuenta y lo acompaña, luego, el otro no vuelve a tener otro acompañante.

Me inspiré en una imagen, se las paso: neko20196 (punto) tumblr (punto) com (/) post (/) 34077946135

**Reviews? **


End file.
